fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Zander
Class Info Tier 0 - Recruit At the age of 7, he was introduced to lances by his father, as was custom where Zander lives, for a father to teach his son how to fight. This gave Zander a two-year head start against the other recruits when, at nine years old, he was recruited to become a soldier in the kings army. Tier 1 - Lancer Fastforward four years to when he is eleven, and he's now a Lancer. His maturity, calmness, and obvious leadership skills are already capturing the eyes of his overseers and other officials. He was taken on many missions, and even though he was not the most experienced person, he was given leadership positions on multiple occasions. He was very successful. Tier 2 - Halbredier For a few days, he was just a normal Halbredier. However, a wild horse that was brought in to be tamed won his friendship, and the two have been partners ever since. Zander is not the most experienced official out there, but he's decently good. Tier 3 - Sentinal It'll be awhile before he gets to this stage; lances have, and are, the only weapon that he's dedicated himself too thus far. His horse, Faith, is still by his side, helping him in battle as much as possible. ﻿ Appearance He has short, parted down the middle, neatly-kept dark violet hair, while his eyes are a brighter shade of yellow. His armor color matches that of his hair, and he's almost always wearing it. Underneath it, he wears black breeches and a tunic. His casual wear consists of jeans, blue or black, and a button-up shirt of various colors, typically red or blue.﻿ ﻿ Personality He's calm and levelheaded, he's a very caring and sincere person. He desires justice and fairness, and sometimes so tolerant that some people believe his brain must've fallen out his ear. No one has seen him angry, and fewer have seen a look of disappointment on his face. He's a loyal and devout knight. Much of his personality is what helped him become a captain to begin with.﻿ ﻿ History He apprenticed under his father for two years when he was deemed old enough to properly use a weapon. Most of his youth consisted of military and common education, but his first seven years of life he took delight in just helping his mother in the kitchen and around the house. He learned some of his greatest life lessons from her, and took after her personality. However, his father was also a great role model in his life, and he took his fathers steadfast loyalty to country and family. Zander looked after his younger sisters, and kept in touch with them even when he went to the military academy. He still writes to them and his mother and father. His father is a carpenter and lumberjack, while his mother is a stay-at-home mom, but she's also a nurse.﻿ ﻿ RP History Supports Copyright OC belongs to: Amanda2324 - Historian I of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)﻿